The Sun Will Come Out
by loveletterstothedead
Summary: Madeleine just wanted it to be over. Traveling foster home to foster home, being on her own would be better than going through this for another 2 years. She wants to be emancipated, but first she has to get her birth parent's signature. She ends up finding the one thing she wanted the most.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun Will Come Out

I was tired. I was tired of moving from foster home to foster home and no one caring that I wasn't happy. I wasn't getting adopted, no one wanted me, I wasn't a cute new born, I was a big eyed, freckled mess. My dirty blonde hair and attitude didn't appeal to anyone, my awkward lengthy arms and legs made people cringe when I walked their way.

All the other teens avoided me like I was the bubonic plague, which meant I was alone most of the time, so my social skills sucked. It was my 16th birthday when I had enough. So I looked at my options and only one stood out, emancipation.

My plan would have worked out perfectly, if only the judge agreed with me, which he didn't, in ordered to get emancipated, because of my background I would need both of my birth parents signatures.

My only lead was my birth father's name scrawled on a faded paper Meg, my social worker, found.

Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p>"Madeleine, you ready!" Meg yells as I race down the stairs to greet her. She agreed to take me to go meet my biological father and get his signature. I wasn't really looking forward to the 4 hour flight, I had a slight fear of flying, and I love the sunny California weather.<p>

The car ride to the air port is silent and so was the flight, the need to ask questions was strong, but something about Meg's piercing black gaze made me keep my mouth shut. So I sit there biting my nails and staring at the landscape as we passed.

"This silence is killing me," Meg finally yells 2 hours into the flight, I was shaking so bad I haven't even noticed she was awake. "Come on Madeleine, talk to me," she practically begged, I blurt out the question that nagged at me, "Have you ever been to Sioux Falls?" she stares at me for a while then answers.

"Yah"

"Is it nice?"

"Sure"

"You don't seem like you actually like it", I state after asking her a few more questions, I look at her and she her looking at the seat in front of her, she also chewed on her lip. " I lived there for a while," she answers, then adds, "I never thought I would go back, never thought I would be _asked_ to go back, but you need help and I enjoy helping the needy," the second part of her answered sounded rehearsed, and just like that her shield was back up.

Meg slept for the rest of the flight, so I started to look at the things she found about Dean. He was staying at a motel just on the outskirts of Sioux Falls, apparently he moves around a lot, never in one place too long, but lately, according to Meg's notes he's been staying at this motel for while and doesn't seem like he's moving any time soon. Listening to Meg's soft snores I wondered if Dean would like me, if I looked like him more or my unidentified mother. I wondered if he loved me and wanted me to have a better life or if he just didn't want me at all. I mean no one ever did so why would he?

* * *

><p>It was a short hot drive to the motel, my bare legs were stuck to the ugly taxi leather seats, and my back was drenched in sweat. "No wonder I left" Meg mutters fanning herself with her hand, she then hands the driver money as we come to a stop. We both evacuate the car quickly.<p>

The motel was an ugly faded blue color; the lot only had 3 cars in it besides the descending yellow taxi, a broken down, rusty, yellow truck, a hot pink buggy, and a shiny impala. We quickly head to the lobby, the AC makes me shiver as we enter, I stand by the door while Meg asks which room Dean is in.

I tapped my foot impatiently as the grimy manager types away on his computer. He finally hands Meg the room number with a look that sends a shiver down my spine. "Have a good day ladies!" he yells as we stumble out the door.

"He was undressing me with his eyes!" Meg squeaks out, and shudders. I ignore her and grab the paper in her hands: ROOM 411 was written on it, and I run to the room with Meg trailing behind me.

As I reached the door I felt a bubble of doubt and regret, "What if he hates me?" I say quietly to the ugly faded door.

"I don't think hating you is possible" Meg says softly, and knocks on the door for me.

The door opens to reveal a handsome dirty blonde and green eyed man.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" I manage to say after a quick jab from Meg, "Who wants to know," he says his voice is deep and gruff.

"I'm your daughter, Madeleine".


	2. Chapter 2

**There are some changes to the first chapter, and this story is totally AU. Review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Dean looks at me first with a look of pure confusion, then with anger.<p>

"Is this some kind of joke," he growls in my face, Meg yells at him to back up, and I just stand there with a broken heart, and hand him my birth certificate. "Look, I don't have a kid, okay, and if you're here for money I don't have any," he adds with a red face. "Why in the hell would she lie about being your daughter for money!?" Meg yells shoving me back and getting in his face.

I stand there speechless as they yell nasty things at each other; this was the biggest disappointment of my short life. "Meg can we go," I say, failing to keep the tears from falling. Great another person who didn't want me.

"No" she growls and hands Dean all the paper work, "The girl just needs your signature, give it to her so we can go," she adds as he takes the papers, looking at me with pity. I turn around and try to catch my breath as Meg tries to convince him that I'm his daughter, and asks him again nicely (which surprises me) to sign the emancipation papers.

Whenever I get really stressed breathing becomes difficult, you see I had cancer when I was younger and it slowly started to spread to my lungs, so sometime I had a hard time catching my breath, I used to carry a small oxygen tank when I was first diagnosed, but slowly stopped because no one wanted a kid carrying around an tank like an old person. My mom didn't think that, she still always said I was the best thing in her life, she died young, I sometimes get scared that I would forget her face and the way she would sing to me at the hospital. She was my rock when I was sick, and I was hers when she was.

"Why don't you come inside so we can talk," Dean asks Meg, Meg turns to me. "Wait for me out here" she whispers to me. I nod and sit against the dirty motel wall, and watch the empty parking lot listening to their muffled voices.

I was kind of angry Meg didn't insist that I enter his room with them, I was old enough to hear what they were talking about, it was my life they were arguing about , I had a right to know.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a 30 minutes, I got tired of waiting for them to stop talking. The sun was just starting to go down and I was starving, I had a 20 in my pocket and a 711 in my sight. I ran quickly across the street and into the 711, there was a group of teens inside, they were laughing loud and having what looked like fun. I walked to the opposite aisle and browsed through the chips.<p>

"Claire choose your chips so we can leave," a boy whines to a small blonde girl over the brunette's loud laugh. "Ben the car is right outside, you can leave anytime you want," another boy yells across the aisle, "Yah, Jesse is right, leave," the brunette starts to chant leave and soon enough all 3 of Ben's friends are chanting it. "You guys are all asses!" Ben laughs out, soon they are all laughing.

I felt a smile tug on my lips, the way they just work naturally with each other made me kind of envy them. All the other kids at the foster homes never even looked my way, I was always by myself, just listening to these teens conversation I instantly felt like I was apart even though I obviously wasn't.

Just then Meg runs into the 711, "The hell kid!" Meg yells at me, this catches the attention of the 4 laughing teens. "I was hungry," I say softly trying to get her to lower her voice, she narrows her eyes at me for a moment then looks at her watch. "Damn, Mads I'm sorry didn't realize it was that late," she says, I shrug my shoulders and grab two bags of chips and go pay. I could feel the teens eyes drilling holes into my back, and my face heats up, one chance to act like a normal teen, gone.

The teens leave the store and go straight towards Dean, who was waiting outside. Meg drags me straight toward Dean and the teens, Ben hands Dean a bag of chips , then something in me clicked. Dean looks at us then smiles, so maybe Meg did convince him that I'm his child and to sign the papers. "Claire, Krissy, Jesse, and my son Ben," Dean says softly, I force myself to smile at them, and I can tell Meg does too.

I put my hand out and shake each of their hands stiffly, I notice Meg staring softly at Claire. "I'm Meg , this is Madeleine," Meg says smoother than butter. Dean then tells them to head on home and he'll meet them there, I stare at the retreating figures," Did you sign the papers?" I ask Dean. He looks straight at me and says,

"No".

I stare at him blankly, "The court isn't gonna give a sick 16 year old an emancipation," he says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not going back there without those papers signed" I growl at him then look at Meg for back up, she doesn't look back at me. "Meg?" I say softly, she wasn't going to send me back, she can't.

"Don't worry kid, I gave you life and Imma take care of you," Dean says laying a hand on my shoulder. I look at Meg then back to Dean and say , "No".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I will try to update this story once a week. And sorry for taking so long, I had a bunch of stuff due this week and no spare time to write. **

Dean looks at me with a frown, I look at Meg, whose still facing away, "Meg, I can't, please" my voice cracks as I beg her to get Dean to sign the papers.

"If you're gonna beg anyone to sign those papers, it should be me" Dean says, flashing a blinding smile and adds "Why, Madeleine, should I sign those emancipation papers, why should I let a 16 year-old girl, have full responsibility for herself?" I stay quiet and listen to him.

" I got a home up in Sioux Falls, Ben and I live there, everyone's real nice there," he goes silent for a bit and looks me in the eyes, they were green, just like mine, mom always said I had his eyes. "Give me a chance, a month, if you hate it and you want to go, I'll sign those papers," he says , then waits for me to answer.

I didn't think I would ever agree to do this, after traveling to home after home, I couldn't believe I was willing to just do it again, but when I looked at Dean, I had hope, for the first time since mom died. I knew if I didn't say yes I would never get another chance to know my birth father , and learn more about my mother, and a month wasn't that long. But I still had doubts.

"I'd like to talk to Meg for a bit if that's okay," I say in a small voice.

"Take your time Maddie," Dean says and goes to his car while pulling out a phone.

Meg and I walk a bit till we are out of Dean's sight. "You should take up his offer," she said interrupting the silence. "It will be good for you to stay in one place for awhile, you'll feel brand new, and it will give you a bit more time to think about getting emancipated," she continued. I would benefit my health if I were to stay, I mean my cancer has been gone for years, but its effects on my lungs weren't.

"I don't want to leave you," I say, it was probably the only excuse I had , she looked at me for a bit, " I would have to come visit anyway, while you were gone we talked to the judge and-"

"WAIT, PAUSE!" I yelled confused, "You already asked the judge, you just assumed I would say yes," I accused.

"I've known you since the womb Mads, that look you have when we first got here, I knew if given the chance you would choose to stay with him for a bit, you're totally predictable, just like Jo," she says.

I know I should be angry but I'm surprisingly not, I leave her and run to Dean, who is already done talking on the phone, and say out of breath, "The answer to your request is a yes, but if the conditions are not to my liking I will revoke my yes," I say in a posh accent, Meg comes to us rolling her eyes with a snort at what I said.

" I want my own room," I say.

"Done" he quickly replied.

"And I want to drive your car," I say eyeing the black Impala. I look toward him, he had a perplex look on his face, I say struggle in his eyes, "Ok," he sighs.

I squeal, Meg gives him a look of pity, "Worst decision of your life Winchester," she says as he hands me the keys. "To the hotel!" I scream and get behind the wheel.

* * *

><p>Dean waits in the lobby at the hotel while I gather my belongings, "Don't forget your tank!," Meg yell from the bath room, I sigh and grab my oxygen tank, it was in a small blue bag with ugly stickers the nurses gave me when I was at the hospital, you can roll around or carry, I only ever used it when I sleep, I never liked the feeling of the nasal cannula in my nose , but I can't complain, there are other people who have it way worst off than me.<p>

I only had about a duffle bags worth of stuff, a few shirts, jeans , underwear, and other necessities. I also had an old copy of _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ that my mom gave me on my birthday ages ago. Realization finally settles in, I was going to live with my biological dad, even if it's only a month , I didn't know whether I was shaking from excitement or fear.

Meg and I finished collecting everything then went back to Dean, Dean and I had to leave immediately if we wanted to make it back to Sioux Falls before the sun completely sets.

Dean starts the car as I say my byes to Meg, " I'll miss the way you use me for your own personal gain," I mummer to her as she pulls me in for a quick hug. "We'll see each other soon Mads," and with that Dean and I were off.

Dean played loud rock music as we sped toward his home, I felt the day finally hit me, I was exhausted. I let out a loud yawn and got my oxygen tank and slipped in the nasal cannula, and reclined the seat. "Do you always need that to sleep?" Dean asked , Meg probably only covered a bit of my illness with him, "Yah, I used to use it all the time when I was really sick, but now just to sleep and for a bit when I wake up," I answer , my eyes closed and Dean just fell silent.

* * *

><p>I was awaken but a soft shake, the sun was up, which still managed to make me jump, I looked at Dean with a sour face, "What?" he questions and waves to window, "We're home," I fix the chair and look outside. "It took us awhile to get here, but don't worry, I got the day off," he says softly. We were in the driveway of a nice soft blue house, it was surprisingly big, "What do you do for a living again?" I ask. "I'm a mechanic, I fixing a friend's car, my son and his friends followed me," he says with a smile.<p>

We exit the car and head to the house, "Claire, Ben's friend lives next door with her dad, Castiel," he explains when we spot Ben coming from the neighbors house. He doesn't really look like Dean, I mean I wasn't a carbon copy , but while Dean and I had blonde hair and green eyes, Ben had brown. He was also freckles, which made me insanely jealous. Following Ben was Claire and a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a tan trench coat and a suit.

"Hey Cas, thanks for letting him stay over," Dean says as they make it to the drive way. "No problem," Castiel's voice was surprisingly deep, maybe even deeper than Dean's. Castiel then turns to me, "Hello," he says and puts his hand out, I shake it and introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Madeleine," I felt all of their eyes on me, I knew they were staring at the cannula and the ugly blue bag it was attached to. I began to feel self conscious, when I introduce myself I was out of breath, and I felt like they were judging my too big eyes, freckles, and coming to a conclusion that Dean felt sorry for me and just took me home.

"I don't know if Ben kept you updated, but this is my daughter," Dean said with a big smile, it warmed my heart; 24 hours ago I thought I would never see it. They all smile, and Ben says, "Welcome to Sioux Falls sis".

**Please review, I love to read what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys here's a new chapter! If ya'll like it leave a review, if you don't leave a review. I just want to know what you guys think. Enjoy.**

It was about 8 in the morning when we finally got inside, Dean was talking to Cas about Sam and Jess's wedding, Sam is Dean's younger brother, who doesn't know about me. I think no one knew about me, besides Castiel , Claire, and Ben, I knew he wasn't ashamed of me, but I wonder how I was going to be introduced into his world.

Their house was surprisingly big inside, slightly messy, but cozy. "So who wants breakfast," Dean asks going to the small kitchen. "Nah, Claire wanted to go out to take pictures," Ben says and heads straight out, I was honestly surprise Dean would let him just go out like that, my mother would never let me. "Ok, be home by 12, we got to go to that lunch thing," Dean yells at him as he retreats then says to me, "You like pancakes?" I nod and sit at the little table in the kitchen. He cooks while I sit there and take in my surroundings.

At the entrance was a closet, then a kitchen that had a table and was connected a living room, there was some laundry scattered around, a skateboard lying on the carpeted floor. There was a big TV and a small couch facing it, after the living room there was a hallway with 4 doors, all together the house was better than I would have thought.

Dean cooked pancakes silently, "What happened to Ben's mom," I asked as he handed me a plate with two pancakes stacked and some syrup. He goes back to the kitchen and gets his plate, "She moved to New York a few years ago, she didn't want Ben to hold her back, thought no one would hired someone with a kid," he answers and digs in. "Ben is obviously my age" I start ,"What happened there," I begin to unhook me from my tank and start to eat my food.

He lets out a sigh, "I messed up, simple as that," he answers, "I need a little bit more than that Dean," I urged. I see sadness in his eyes, " I was with Jo first, our parents were friends I knew her since we were in diaper, when she found out she was pregnant , I was ecstatic, yah I was only 16, but I was willing to take on that role for her, I was willing to do anything for your mom," I could almost see them together, happy. "We got into this big fight one night she stormed out, said she wanted nothing to do with me, God, I shouldn't have let her go," A single tear fell as he continued, "She got into a car accident, it really messed her up, she told me she lost you, I never thought 16 years later you would show up."

"Jo left to California with her mom to recover, and I met Lisa a few months after, I was lost and Lisa filled it, next thing I know she was pregnant and I had a chance to be a dad again," he sighed and picked at his plate, "It was a total mistake but it was my second chance, I called Jo , but she never answered me," he rubbed his face and retreated to the fridge, he pulled out a beer and took a long drink. "I took care of Lisa and Ben, never thought about contacting Jo, I didn't even know that she died," he chokes on the last part.

I know I should be mad at him, but I wasn't I can see it so clearly how badly he wanted to be a father, and I couldn't believe my mother took it away from him. The way he would willingly take full responsibility for his children, you could see he really cares, which brought up the question, why did my mom take me away?

* * *

><p>I finished eating and started telling Dean cheesy jokes to lighten the mood, he showed me to my room that was right across from Ben's. "It's not big but hopefully it will do," he said and leaves me to unpack. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, the walls were light green, there was a window right across from the door and a bed pushed against the wall. There was a small white drawer, no closet, and a little TV, the rest of the room was bear. I unpacked all my clothes and put my oxygen tank on the bed, "Your extra tanks are in the coat closet!" he yelled.<p>

"Okay!" I yelled and laid on my bed, it felt good to say my bed, even if it wasn't a permanent thing. I pulled out my book ,and continued were I left off, I read and listened to the loud TV playing in the living room, it felt, dare I say, normal, it's like I've been here my whole life, and I knew when the month was over I was going to be to in love with this life to leave it.

I dosed off and woke up breathing hard, I was light headed and quickly put in my nasal cannula, and turned the tank on. Perks of awful lungs, you can't even nap without suffocating to death, I walk out of my room and see Dean dressed in a different outfit telling Cas that he needs to go back home an dress more casual, Ben and Claire were watching TV and quietly arguing. "What's up Mads," Ben says as Cas retreats home to change, "Nothing," I say awkwardly, as I walked toward them pulling my tank along.

I look at the clock, it's almost 1, "You need to get dressed," Dean orders me, I frown and look at what I'm wearing, "Do I have to?" I whine, the look on his face answers my question. I didn't really feel like going anywhere, I was still exhausted, call me crazy, but I really wanted to meet everyone.

Claire was wearing a dress so I pulled one out too. It was a white lace dress with a dark gray crop top on top; I also added a thin light brown belt. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and put on some strappy sandals. I looked in the mirror and gave myself a once over then left.

I frowned, my tank made me look sick and I hated that look. I didn't want anyone besides them to see me like this, but there wasn't much I could do.

Dean yelled saying he would leave without me if I didn't hurry up, I sighed and ran out the door with that god awful blue tank trailing behind me.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I had to finish some college apps, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update the story on Thursday, I had no internet the past couple of days , and school has been killing me lately, who ever said being a senior was easy was obviously lying . Any who here is a new chapter. Sorry for the shortness I have a slight case of writers block. If you like it review, if you love it review. Enjoy. **

I twirled a strand of my long blonde hair in my right hand and fiddled with the pony sticker on my oxygen tank cover with the other. I wasn't using it now but Dean forced me to drag it along, just in case. Claire, Ben, and I sat uncomfortably close to each other in the back while Castiel sat shot gun tapping his fingers to the beat of Dean's ridiculously loud music.

Ben and Claire tried to converse with me but ended up just whispering to each other, I was 99% sure they were dating. They were always whispering to each other, and they held hands occasionally when they thought no one was watching.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dean's annoying ring tone going off, he let out a curse as he looks at the caller ID, the answers it, "Hey Sammy!" He greets cheerfully then continues, "We are almost there and we are bring a plus 1," his smile never falls, "No not a date, Yes I'll be staying in town for a month then I might go back to traveling , look I'm driving, can we talk about this later," he says then hangs up. "Looks like we are the last one," he says letting out a sigh as we pull in to this huge white house.

Dean parks and we exit the car quickly and head into the huge house. I leave my oxygen tank in the car a try to adjust my dress and pat my hair down as I try to catch up with them. Castiel rings the door bell, a man with long brown hair opens the door with a smile, and he brings Castiel into a hug.

"Hey Cas!" he says, then goes to Dean, Ben, and Claire, hugging each of them while greeting them with a smile. When he got to me I put out my hand for a shake, he takes my hand in his big calloused one, he towers over me, while Dean was dressed in a leather jacket and worn out pants, and Castiel was dressed in a pressed button up and pants both looking casual, Sam wore a stiff shirt and pants, he looked uncomfortable as we shook hands.

"I'm Madeleine," I say, he answers in a light voice, "Sam". He motions us to enter, as we enter the huge house, Dean immediately pulls Sam aside, and begins to whispers to him. Castiel leads us around the big living room to a even bigger back yard, there were a bunch of tables put out on one side and a beautiful pool on the other half, a fence separated the two. The backyard was full of people, multiple come up and greeted Castiel, Claire, and Ben, and I. The first person was Jess, she was blonde and beautiful, I envied her hair, which was silk and flowed down her back, just like Claire's. I felt like my crazy mess could never compare.

She took Castiel to meet her parents and some other relatives, Ben dragged me over to where Krissy, Jesse, and another girl sat, and Claire followed quietly. It was comforting to see familiar faces, they all greeted each other with hugs and fist bumps as I stood awkwardly waiting for someone to interact with me.

Jesse was the first to notice me, he gave me a quizzical look, "Aren't you the girl from the 7/11 out of town?" he questioned, I gave a nod and reintroduced myself, "I'm Madeleine, "I said, Ben quickly added, "My sister," he had a huge smile that warmed my heart, he said it like he was so proud that I was his sister, when I have done nothing to earn it.

"Great another Winchester," the girl said playfully, "I'm Alex," she added. We all sat down and began to talk. I could now see how Dean and Ben were alike, everyone just gravitated toward them, they spoke with hand gestures and big grins, they are natural born leaders. I was the opposite, I was introverted, hated being the center of attention, I envied the way talking came so easily to Ben.

They all bombarded me with questions , asking me where I was from, my age, what grade I was in, I tried to answer all of them , I squirmed as they watched me answer the questions thrown at me.

We talked until Dean strided over to the table after talking to Sam and greeting everyone, he told us that the food was ready; we all followed him eagerly to the food. "He took it well," Dean whispered to me, I looked up at him. He had a smile as he grabbed a burger, then he lead us to a different table, Jess, Sam , and Castiel sat there chatting and eating.

We sat down and Sam asked me the same questions Ben's friends did. He had a big smile as he talked to me, Jess did too. Everyone welcomed me with open arms, the party was in full swing as the sun started to set. Drinks were flowing, there was laughing everywhere, people were actually talking to me. As Dean drifted talking to everyone at the party I stayed sitting down chatting to a woman named Charlie, she is best friends with Dean and Sam, practically a sister.

She seemed like she was so excited that I even existed, she talked about comics, video games, and larping. By the time we left I knew the names of everyone that was at the party and their relation to Dean.

I was exhausted, like always, when we got back to the house. We said our byes to the Novaks and retreated to the little cozy house. I asked Dean if I could borrow his phone, I immediately called Meg, and told her about day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: New chapter! Sorry for the inconstancy, I just got a new laptop and my internet was not working, it was my birthday, then I had finals. I hope you enjoy this chapter, review if you love it!**

Meg and I talked all night, I asked her if she was going to come and visit me, but she said that she was swamped with work. I was beyond upset that she couldn't come to visit, the past days have been filled with a lot of new people, and all I wanted was to see Meg. Call me crazy but I missed her a lot, she was actually my friend, her outspoken, mean ways are what makes her Meg.

I sat in my room reading a tattered copy of _The Other Boleyn Girl _, a nurse left the book on my bed side table while I was at a hospital, my mom didn't want me to read it until I was older. I think that she didn't want me to be exposed to the bad in the world; she wanted me just to experience the good, so when the bad came I would always remember the good.

My mom was always optimistic, she said that she wasn't always like that, she hated everything and everyone, but she changed and would always tell me, things got better when I was born.

I can never be angry at her for not telling me about Dean, I know I should, she kept me away from my brother, from this whole other life, but I couldn't, she must have had a reason, my mother was anything but selfish. I tried not to dwell on the past, what happened, happed and I just got to keep on moving forward. Cancer does that to you, it makes you want to live in now.

* * *

><p>I woke up right as the sun rose, I was sore and there was some uncomfort in my chest, I must have slept wrong, so I ignored it and head to the kitchen; I pull my tank quietly as I walk around the kitchen. I pull out some eggs, bacon, and bread, and then I start to make coffee for Dean. I hum quietly as I cook, I dance and set the table for two, Ben doesn't get up until 10, and Dean had work today. I finish cooking around 6 o'clock, Dean's bedroom door opens and he walks out, he was dressed in clothes that had oil stains and his hair was messy. "Morning," I say with a big smile and then start eating.<p>

He gives me a smile, "Thanks Madds," he says then sits with me and begins to eat. "So how long are you gonna be gone," I say chewing on some toast. "I don't know, got a few calls," he says then adds, "Sorry I have to leave, I promised I wouldn't -" I interrupt him. "No problem Dean, you have to kids to feed, go make your money," I say and take a swig of his coffee.

After we talk about the month, he said the offer is still open; I could stay after the month was over. I knew it would be so much easier if I did, but I had plans and I didn't want Dean to go through what my mom did if I got sick again. It would kill me to see him in pain, since he is such a great father. "I'll think about it," I say and make a joke about his hair.

We joke around for a bit more until he leaves for work, I sit there and listen to the roar of the impala fade into the distance.

Once Ben gets up we just sit and watch TV. Jesse, Alex, Krissy, and Claire show up around 1, everyone but Jesse and I were submerged in the show, so Jesse and I started talking, apparently they are on summer break, I already finished school. "So are you going to take any college classes, "Jesse asks with a smile that makes my heart flutter, "I don't know, I haven't found my calling," I say shyly, I wanted to sound cool and interesting, yah I graduated early and I'm a college girl, but I just managed to sound like an idiot.

Jesse smiled and nodded like he really understood me, something about him made me nervous and just really wanted him to like me. Every little thing he does just captivated me, like the way his blue eyes light up as he started to talk about music, and the way when he laughs he runs his hand through his already messy long hair. I could talk to him forever, we never run out of topics.

We all stayed in that living room, watching some cheesy show and eating junk, it was the first time I ever hung out with people my age. It was so refreshing, I never knew that having friends would be so much fun, all of Ben's friends had different personalities. Claire was quiet until you tested her, Alex was loud and had no filter, Jesse was laid back, Krissy was sarcastic, and Ben was the clown. They were a weird mix, but seem to work out perfectly.

By the time Dean came back his living room was full of chip bags and teenagers sprawled everywhere. " I was hoping you guys were actually doing cool teenage things," he sighs and kicks off his shoes and joins me and Jesse on the floor and grabs a bag of chips out of Krissy's hands and the remote out of Ben's. "Hey," they both yelp and start to argue with him.

"My house, my rules, shut your cakehole," Dean declares and changes the TV; we all groan and boo him. Ben screams that there needs to be a vote and soon everyone chants with him. Dean shoots down the idea, "Go order a pizza for you and your leeches," he says and throws some cash at Ben. "Thanks ho nugget," Alex yells and runs outside to start her car, I'm the only one who doesn't go with them. I stay seated next to Dean, "No respect," he mutters and begins to munch, "Hopefully it doesn't rub off on you," he sighs.

I laugh and take the bag of chips from him then began to cough, the pain I felt earlier in the day was back. My laughs were cut short and turned into gasps as I tried to get a breath of air, "Maddie?" Dean looks at me with panic in his eyes. "Help," I choke out, my voice full of fear.

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry it took so long to update. **


End file.
